Blind Huntress
by blindnightowl
Summary: An OC team going through Beacon with one blind member :)
1. Chapter 1: Heroes

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this story of mine. I tried to stay in character but then again i was told I suck at that so...** **anyway I write fanfics solely for fun, and i'm not going to spend a ton of time looking up the facts so sorry if I'm not very accurate...** **I'll take any suggestions on how to lengthen this and make it better, just please be nice :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

Taira sat with a few of her friends from Signal Academy: Saige, Alva, and Nixon. All four had weapons on them. Taira had her sword Swiper, her bow TrebleShot, her cane that turned into a staff during battle, and her shield Ripple. Alva had a staff named Banisher, Sage had a scythe named Hacker, and Nixon had a pistol he didn't name.

They were at a Dust Shop. The area was dimly lit, this being emphasized by the darkness outside. The four students sat in chairs around a circular table, and Sage, Alva and Nixon had books in their hands. Their eyes rarely lifted from the pages. Taira held a vial of fire dust in her white-gloved hands, and the daint glow around her and the bottle suggested that she was using her semblence, protection.

She was handling the Dust with utmost care, and after a while she stood with the vial. Keeping a hand on the backs of her friends' chairs, she followed them around to the counter.

"Thank you. Can i please examine a vial of water dust next?" She asked the middle aged, black haired store manager as the glow disappeared from the vial and she handed it over. There was the sound of glass clinking, and then another glass vial was slipped into her outstretched hand. "Thank you."

Again the faint glow embraced the vial of Dust. Taira gave the vial one small shake and put her hand over the top of the vial to feel it. It was only a slight shake, so there was no evidence that Dust had left the vial, except for her glove. Also her semblance prevented it from going anywhere. She continued her process with several different vials of Dust, and when she was finished she sat and waited.

She heard a book close across the table. "Done Nix?" She asked.

"Yep." Came the reply.

"Me too." Then two books closed one after the other.

"Me too." Alva said.

"Yeah! Let's go walk around!" Saige exclaimed.

They left the Dust Shop and wandered the time on the clock tower read 11 pm, and the streets were sparsely populated. But these four were alaays active wihh a sport or activity, especially Saige. She was quite an energetic, childish one. They walked along the streets and talked. Taira used her cane and. her friends' voices to guide her, as she was blind.

Suddenly, Nixon did a full turn. "Uh...guys?" He asked. Alva and Sage turned around too.

"Woah! W-Where are we?" Alva asked. They had never set foot in this part of town before. Suddenly,they heard a gunshot, a door slam, and running footsteps.

"Guys what's going on?" Taira asked.

Then the door opened and slammed again and an elderly male voice yelled "Get 'em!"

Alva nudged Taira in the right direction and they took off running, as Taira's cane turned into a staff and she slipped her arm into Alva's.

When they got closer, Alva whispered "Fire!" And stepped out of the way as Taira focused on the sound of running footsteps and loaded her bow. She shot, and heard the effect of the arrow meeting flesh, a male voice grunting with pain. They ran closer and Nixon fired his pistol, while the other three ran forward and took back the stolen Dust.

Taira stabbed the criminal to make sure he wasn't getting up again as Alva approached Sage. "Stay here and follow after! We're running this back to the owner." She said as the pair took off running.

 **A/N: Again, I know it's kind of short, if anyone has ideas to lengthen it I'll take those into consideration**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with Ozpin

**A/N: so here's my next chapter, again please be nice** **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

They got back to the shop and the manager greeted them as Breckenn and Leandra followed close behind. "Thank you for taking back our items, there really should be a way to repay you…" they were led to a building and then thw man disappeared.

The four Signal students sat in silence, three of them staring around the large, empty room except for the table they were sitting at."What do you think he's going to repay us with?" Meeryvelle asked curiously

"I don't know…" Breckenn replied, staring at the door the manager exited out of. "I think we're all wondering that Mery."

"Money?" Alondraa threw out the idea.

"Ooh money is always good!" Leandra exclaimed. "Everyone likes money,right?"

Minutes later, Professor Ozpin entered.

"Ooh it's Professor Ozpin! Head of Beacon!" Leandra exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. All four of them paid rapt attention to the man standing in front of them.

"Meryvelle Dapplers…" he said, slowly approaching her.

"Leandra Kanes…" he said as he passed Meryvelle and movied on to Leandra.

"Alondra Helter…"

"And Breckenn Showler."

"So where did you four learn such skills?" Ozpin inquired.

"Signal." The four of them replied simultaneously.

Ozpin paused between Leandra and Meryvelle, and faced them. "And what are you doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The question was directed at the two girls.

"I want to be a huntress! When I'm done at Signal I'm applying to Beacon!" Leandra grinned and bounced in her seat.

Meryvelle nodded in agreement. "Yes, I want to be a huntress. I obviously don't let my blindness stop me, and I've been training extra hard on navigational and spatial skills which will in turn let me fight better."

"Do you know who i am?" He asked.

"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon!"Leandra replied, drowning out the other responses.

"You would like to attend my school?"

"Yes!" The four replied eagerly.

"Okay then."

 **A/N: I tried to stay in character...** **i guess i'm better at short chapters *shrugs***


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

Meryvelle waved goodbye to her parents as she boarded the ship departing for Beacon Academy. She felt the hilt of her sheathed sword, and the crossbow slung on her back. She held her cane in her hand, and with the other hand she took Alondra's elbow.

They boarded the hsip and Meryvelle stood with the others as they oohed and ahhed at the view out the large window. "Look you can see Signal from here!" And "You can see the whole city!" And then… "Meryvelle I wish you could see this, the view is amazing!

Meryvelle nodded. "That's cool." She said. She didn't mind hearing everyone talk about seeing something she couldn't. It used to bother her, but she got over it. She felt them starting to land and found Alondra's arm again. Just because this was a totally new area she wasn't comfortable wjth yet.

They entered Beacon and walked across the parking lot. Meryvelle smiled when she heard the "wows" and "cool"s again. They went inside and set up beds for the night. They would find their teams tomorrow. She was sitting against the wall with an audiobook when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Pausing it, she looked up.

"Didn't you see us all leave? We have to go to the opening preaentation!" A very annoyed, unfamiliar voice told her.

"Well… " Meryvelle said as she stood up, she put her book player away and grabbed her cane. "No, considering I'm blind there's no way I could've known everyone was leaving." She followed people's footsteps.

"Wait… blind? Like you can't see?"

"Yep"

"I believe you've been misplaced. Theres no way you can become a huntress without being able to see!"

"Well I've trained at Signal, and proven my worth to Professor Ozpin." Meryvelle said. "And I'm not letting my disability hold me back."

"But theres no way you could be even proficient at sparring without sight."

"I have my ways." Meryvelle smiled.

"Anyway, this isn't hust sparrig anymore. We're training to figt monsters here."

"I know that."

"And how are you going to defeat a Grimm?"

"The same way I spar. Young navigational and spatial awareness, my semblance and aura, and all the skills I've learned and will learn!"

"Pff, well a girl can dream, right?" Then the person walked away, obviously not believing a thing. Meryvelle wouldn't let it put her down, though deep inside it was quite frustrating. .

"Psssst, Mery, over here!" Breckenn tapped an open seat and Meryvelle slid into it as the presentation began. When it was over everyone went to bed to prepare for the next morning. Meryvelle told her friends about her encounter, because they were wondering where she had been.

"well they can just aee for themselves how good you are." Alondra said.

"If only she knew how good you are, you guys shoulda stopped right there and dueled! You would've kickdd her butt!" Leandra said with a giggle.

Meryvelle laughed as Breckenn joined them and they went to bed


End file.
